All Out Noise
All Out Noise '''is a Modern Punk band from Egelion formed in September 3604 by Marc Ramírez after the break-up of Revolution of the Underground. The band was temporally disbanded in 3612, came back in 3624 and was permanently disbanded in 3625. '''History Early History (3604 - 3605) Not much about the early history of AON is known actually. But there are somethings that are clear: they were made as a re-creation of Revolution of the Underground and they played several times in the Punk Machine Club before and after becoming a band together. First Controversial Moment (3605 - 3612) When they released their first recording, "Drugs Addict", they were told to play in another place rather than the Punk Machine Club, since they had no future there. One of the members suggested getting into a non-punk or non-rock place and start playing their music there. They went into an electronic music place, where everything was pretty calmed. The music was soon interrumpted, and they showed up at the stage and started playing one of their songs. People started enjoying the place they were, "they stopped sleeping listening to that horrible music and woke up just to listen to our music. It was pretty weird but cool to see" said Marc Ramírez. The owner of the locale they were in wasn't disgusted of it, until Lucas Delgado decided to wave an anarchist punk. The owner immediately called security and they were asked to leave. They refused to leave, and a fight started there between those who wanted them to stay and those who wanted them to leave. They left without any kind of problem after some minutes. In 3608 they released their second recording named "Illusions", a recording that wouldn't be considered punk. Getting Boring and the Break-Up (3612 - 3624) In 3612, some members started joining other bands and spending more time and effort on that bands rather than in AON. 3613 arrived and a new recording was released, "Getting Bored". This recording talked about the difficult times they were in, everyone getting boring of the band and starting new projects. The band finally decided to break-up in 3617 since they were not motivated anymore to make new recordings. Their last song, "Everything's Temporal", sent a great message saying that everything has an end, and that you must always be prepared for it. Almost Everything's Temporal (3624 - 3625) All Out Noise released a new recording with a new style, some kind of electronics mixed up with hardcore-punk when the Punk Machine Club closed its doors in 3624. This recording was called "Almost Everything's Temporal". They meant to say that even when things seem to be gone, there's still a chance to recover that things. Anyways, this lasted only one year, and the band was permanently disbaneded in 3625. Members * Marc Ramírez * Lucas Delgado * Héctor Rodríguez Discography * Drugs Addict (3605) - Punk Rock * Illusions (3608) - Soft Rock * Getting Bored (3613) - Punk Rock * Almost Everything's Temporal (3624) - Mix of Electronics and Hardcore Punk OOC This band is the equivalent to the Buzzcocks with some modified facts. Category:Bands Category:Punk